Seconde chance
by niko62460
Summary: La vie est constitué de bons et de mauvais moments comme chacun le sait mais il arrive que parfois, après une vie difficile, celle ci vous laisse une seconde chance dont il faut profiter.


En ce matin d'Avril, une jeune fille ouvrit doucement les yeux, apercevant les rayons du soleil depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, entendant également quelques oiseaux siffler. Le matin est le plus beau moment de la journée pensa-t-elle.

Elle se leva de son lit et partit en direction de la salle de bain, se lava puis descendit dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuné. Elle salua sa mère par la même occasion, les deux femmes commencèrent à discuter.

- **Alors aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour ?** Demanda sa mère.

- **Oui mais ça va aller à la maison ?**

- **Ne t'en fais pas, ça me fait bizarre de savoir que tu pars pour l'université de Tokyo et que je vais me retrouver seule.** Répondit la mère, le visage triste.

- **Je t'appellerais de temps en temps, si tu veux.** Annonça la jeune fille avec un sourire.

- **Merci, c'est gentil Yui.** Dit-elle alors en souriant.

Yui Kitamura est une jeune fille de dix-huit ans, habitant seule avec sa mère depuis que son père est mort lors d'une catastrophe naturelle seulement deux ans après sa naissance. Elle a de longs cheveux roses descendant le long de son dos avec deux couettes sur la tête, les yeux roses et elle est très énergique. La rose termina alors de déjeuner avant de remonter dans sa chambre pour finir de préparer ses affaires.

Plus tard dans la journée, Yui et sa mère se retrouvèrent sur le quai de la gare, la jeune fille enlaça alors sa mère une dernière fois, prit ses affaires puis entra dans le wagon.

Durant le trajet, elle eut l'occasion d'observer le mont Fuji, le soleil commençant doucement à se coucher, offrant alors un spectacle magnifique. Yui arriva à Tokyo en début de soirée, elle regarda son téléphone afin de trouver la résidence où elle ferait de la collocation.

Après quelques minutes, la jeune fille arriva en face d'un bâtiment assez moderne, ne possédant qu'un seul étage. Elle sonna à la porte et l'on vint lui ouvrir, elle se retrouva face à un jeune homme de son âge, les cheveux et les yeux bleus. Plutôt mignon pensa-t-elle sur l'instant. Elle eut également l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais ne fit pas plus attention à ça. Le jeune homme engagea alors la conversion.

- **Oui bonsoir. C'est pour ?** demanda-t-il.

- **Bonsoir, je suis la nouvelle résidente. Je m'appelle…**

- **Ah ! Tu es Yui Kitamura ? La nouvelle à arriver avec moi.** Annonça-t-il en souriant.

- **Tu es nouveau ici toi aussi ?** Demanda alors Yui.

- **Oui, je suis arrivé tout à l'heure. Mais ne reste pas là, entre.** Dit-il en s'écartant afin que la rose puisse passer.

Elle le remercia puis entra avec ses affaires. L'entrée était assez grande, un escalier en face d'elle ainsi qu'un long couloir à droite avec plusieurs portes, surement des chambres se dit-elle. Le jeune inconnu fit une rapide visite des lieux à la demoiselle, sa chambre se trouvait au premier étage avec les autres filles, les garçons étaient au rez-de-chaussée dans le couloir de droite. Une salle de bain été présente à chaque étage et la cuisine-salon se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée à gauche de l'entrée. Le garçon laissa Yui déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre puis lui proposa de venir le rejoindre avec les autres dans la cuisine.

Yui, impatiente, déposa rapidement ses affaires et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine afin de rencontrer les autres colocataires. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva alors face à quatre personnes, deux garçons et deux filles. Ils la saluèrent et l'invitèrent à se rejoindre à table, le repas venant d'être préparé. Super, j'avais faim, se dit alors Yui dans sa tête. Les colocataires commencèrent alors à se présenter à cette dernière.

Le garçon qu'elle a rencontrée à l'entrée se nomme Hinata Sawashiro. Le second jeune homme s'appelle Otonashi Hiroshi, il a les cheveux roux et les yeux rouge. Il a l'air d'être sympa ce dit Yui alors que ce dernier lui lança un sourire.

Du coté des filles, on y trouve Yuri Harumi, elle a les cheveux violets et les yeux turquoise, elle s'est nommée chef puisqu'elle loue la résidence à son nom. La seconde fille se nomme Kanade Kana, elle a les cheveux blancs et les yeux dorés, Yui la trouvait très gentille comparé à Yuri qui semblait assez autoritaire.

A part pour Hinata qui a le même âge, les trois autres colocataires sont plus vieux d'un an. Ils sont tous à l'université de Tokyo mais dans des filières différentes et comme pour Hinata, la rose eut l'impression de les avoir déjà vu… Surement la fatigue du trajet pensa-t-elle…

Les présentations terminées, ils terminèrent de manger mais le calme ne dura pas longtemps puisque Yui et Hinata commencèrent à se bagarrer pour avoir la dernière part de gâteau.

- **C'est à moi, j'étais là en premier !** Dit Hinata.

- **Et la galanterie tu connais ? Laisse ça aux demoiselles !** Retorqua-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

- **Hors de question ! Et tu vas prendre du poids si tu manges encore !** répondit-il.

- **QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIS ?!** cria la rose en rage. Il ne connaît pas du tout la galanterie pensa-t-elle…

- **FERMEZ LA !** Hurla Yuri afin de les arrêter.

Hinata et Yui la regardèrent, durant ce laps de temps, Otonashi en profita pour voler la dernière part pour laquelle ils étaient en train de se battre…

Yui ragea intérieurement mais ne broncha pas car le regard noir de la chef indiquait qu'elle allait mourir si elle disait quelque chose... Le groupe finit la soirée dans une bonne ambiance même si Hinata et Yui n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler, ce qui exaspérait Yuri.

La rose salua tout le monde afin de monter dans sa chambre pour y ranger ses affaires, la tâche accomplie, elle partit se laver et mettre son pyjama. Elle appela ensuite sa mère pour lui parler comme promis. Son appel terminé, elle décida d'aller se coucher, demain était son premier jour à l'université après tout.

* * *

Le lendemain.

- **Hinata ! Sort de la salle de bain tout de suite !** Puis un bruit sourd sortit Yui de son sommeil… Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte pour regarder ce qu'il se passait, elle put alors apercevoir Hinata contre le mur en face de la salle de bain, Yuri bloquant la porte de la pièce, simplement vêtu d'une serviette.

- **Mais la salle de bain n'a plus d'eau chaude en bas… Comment je fais pour finir de me laver ?** Dit le jeune homme en se frottant la tête.

- **Tu attend ton tour comme tout le monde !** Cria alors la chef en le fixant avec son regard noir.

Hinata décida d'attendre son tour, Yui prit ses affaires et se positionna à côté du jeune homme en attendant. Cependant elle entendit quelques rires de la part du garçon, elle lui demanda alors pourquoi il rigolait et il lui dit qu'elle avait une tête de sorcière le matin quand elle n'était pas coiffée… S'en suivit alors un magnifique german souplex digne d'une catcheuse professionnelle. Le perturbateur étant K.O., elle décida de passer devant lui dans la salle de bain.

Pendant sa toilette, Yui pensa à l'autre idiot d'Hinata… Elle n'était arrivée qu'hier et elle se bagarrait déjà avec lui… A peine fini de se coiffer que quelqu'un frappa à la porte, c'était encore Hinata… Demandant s'il pouvait entrer pour se brosser les dents… Elle se dit alors qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être en guerre tout le temps et lui autorisa à entrer.

Le jeune homme entra et s'excusa pour ce qu'il avait dit, Yui le pardonna pour cette fois. Ils finnisèrent de se préparer puis descendirent dans la cuisine, le groupe déjeuna ensemble puis ils partirent en direction de l'université pour la première journée.

Les cours finissent assez vite, mais les prochains jours seront remplis remarqua alors Yui sur son emploi du temps … Elle rentra et retrouva tout le monde dans la cuisine, Yuri préparait le repas, Otonashi et Kanade discutaient dans le canapé et l'idiot de service n'était pas présent.

- **Bonsoir tout le monde ! Hinata n'est toujours pas rentré ?** Demanda la rose.

- **Si mais il répare la salle de bain.** Répondit alors Yuri.

- **Ah d'accord.**

- **Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Il te manque déjà ?** Demanda Otonashi en rigolant.

- **NON ! Pas du tout ! Tu t'imagines quoi la ?** Retorqua Yui en rage.

- **Bah j'ai pensé que vous étiez proche vu comment vous vous chamaillez depuis hier.** Dit-il en souriant.

- **Non, je ne le connaissais pas avant d'arriver hier.** Annonça-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- **En tout cas, on a l'impression que vous vous connaissez depuis toujours.** Fini-t-il par dire.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore lui, pensa Yui. Elle ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il venait de dire. Yuri demanda alors la rose un peu d'aide pour le repas, cette dernière accepta et enfila un tablier. Hinata rentra un peu plus tard dans la cuisine, recouvert de saletés… Il annonça alors que la salle de bain été réparé. Yui ne put s'empêcher et commença à se moquer de lui, il raconta alors pourquoi il était dans cet état mais ça n'empêcha pas la rose de rire, ce qui agaça encore plus Hinata.

Le jeune homme partit se laver, propre, il retourna dans la cuisine pour manger. Le repas terminé, Kanade et Otanachi s'occupèrent de la vaisselle. Yui monta se laver avant de revenir dans sa chambre. Elle appela de nouveau sa mère puis s'endormit.

* * *

Un mois plus tard.

La sonnerie retentit, Yui pouvait enfin sortir de cours, fatiguée par une dure journée. L'université se passait bien, elle avait rejoint le groupe de musique de l'université. Sa vie en collocation se passait bien aussi, Elle passait de bons moments avec tout le monde sauf avec l'idiot d'Hinata comme elle aimait l'appeler, ses derniers n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler même s'ils leur arrivaient d'être sympa l'un envers l'autre de temps en temps.

La rose rentra à la résidence. Elle en profita alors pour se poser dans sa chambre et se reposer un peu mais quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, elle trouva Otonashi en face d'elle, lui demandant s'il pouvait lui parler. Yui accepta, ils s'assirent sur le lit et elle entama la conversation.

- **Alors, tu veux parler de quoi ?**

- **Et bien… Tu t'y connais en amour ?** Demanda-t-il un peu gêné.

- **Oh heu… Pas beaucoup mais pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Yuri ?** Demanda-t-elle alors.

- **Elle n'y connais rien du tout… Elle ne s'intéresse pas à ce genre de choses…** Répondit-il.

- **Ah… Et bien explique moi et j'essaierais de t'aider.** Dit alors Yui.

- **C'est à propos de Kanade…** Je m'en doutais, pensa alors la rose. Il continua. **Je ne sais pas comment lui parler… De mes sentiments…** Dit-il, les joues rouges, gêné par la discussion.

- **C'est pour ça… Eh bien, essaie de lui parler seul à seul, par exemple dans le parc à côté de l'université. Avoue-lui simplement tes sentiments en restant naturel.** Conseilla alors la jeune fille.

- **Oui mais ce n'est pas facile… Et si elle refuse ?** Demanda -t-il stressé.

- **Et pourquoi elle refuserait ?** **Vous vous entendez très bien ici et j'imagine que c'est comme ça depuis l'an dernier. Vous avez des points communs et tu n'es pas moche.** Annonça la confidente en souriant.

- **Oui… J'essaierais de lui parler ce soir quand elle sortira de sa faculté.** Annonça-t-il alors avec un sourire.

- **Génial ! Bon courage à toi.** Termina Yui.

Il se leva et commença à sortir lorsqu'il remarqua la guitare contre le mur.

- **Tu joue de la guitare ? Je ne savais pas.** Demanda-t-il

- **Oui, je joue depuis toute petite, ma mère m'a toujours dit que j'avais un don.** Répondit-elle.

- **Oh ! Eh bien, si ce soir, je rentre en couple avec Kanade, tu joueras de la guitare après le repas.** Dit-il en souriant.

La jeune fille accepta même si elle commençait à stresser, s'imaginant jouer devant tout le monde. Elle s'allongea sur son lit pour se détendre en attendant qu'Otonashi rentre avec Kanade.

Un peu plus tard à l'université, Otonashi stressait, se répétant les paroles de Yui. Il décida d'attendre la jeune fille dont il été amoureux au niveau des escaliers en bas de la faculté, il avait remarqué qu'elle empruntait toujours ce chemin pour rentrer. L'endroit était rempli de cerisier encore en fleurs ainsi que d'une fontaine.

Il regarda l'heure… Dix-neuf heures, elle doit être sur le chemin pensa-t-il. Otonashi l'aperçu finalement en haut de l'escalier, il attendait en bas, assit sur le rebord de la fontaine. Elle se dirigea alors vers le jeune homme et commença la discussion.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Otonashi ? Tout va bien ?** Demanda-t-elle.

- **Ou…Oui ! Tout va bien !** **J'aimerais te parler.** Elle le regarda alors intriguée mais le laissa continuer. **Voila… Ça va faire plus d'un an que l'on se connait… On s'entends super bien mais j'aimerais que cela change…**

- **C'est-à-dire ?** Demanda-t-elle.

- **Voila…** **Kanade… Je t'aime.** Annonça-t-il. **Je t'aime depuis longtemps mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire.** Il commença alors à paniquer intérieurement, attendant une réponse de la jeune fille.

- **Otonashi… Moi aussi je t'aime.** Annonça-t-elle en souriant, les yeux humides.

Otonashi avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser suite à ses paroles. Il s'approcha d'elle et ils s'enlacèrent, se regardèrent dans les yeux puis il avança son visage et l'embrassa.

A la résidence, tout le monde demanda à Yui si elle savait où se trouvait Otonashi et Kanade mais celle-ci répondit ne pas le savoir. Ils finirent par entendre quelqu'un entrer. Otonashi et Kanade se retrouvèrent devant eux, main dans la main. Quelques sifflements se firent entendre.

Ils mangèrent alors tranquillement, demandant au nouveau couple de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Après avoir mangé, Otonashi partit voir Yui, lui rappelant ce qu'elle devait faire après le repas, la rose acquiesça alors d'un hochement de tête même si elle stressait toujours un peu.

Elle monta alors chercher sa guitare puis revint dans le salon sous les yeux intrigués des autres. Elle expliqua alors pourquoi elle aller jouer devant eux mais Hinata rigola, prétextant qu'il était sûr qu'elle ne serait pas capable d'enchainer deux notes. Yui ragea intérieurement et décida de lui montrer ce qu'elle savait faire.

La rose s'installa sur un fauteuil du salon et commença à jouer un morceau qu'elle avait composée seule sous l'œil attentif de ses amis.

(La musique se nomme Ichiban no takaramono (Yui vers.) pour les intéressés.)

La chanson terminée, ils applaudirent tous, Kanade lâcha quelques larmes… L'autre idiot d'Hinata décida de la féliciter et s'excusa de s'être moquer d'elle. Ils discutèrent alors de Yui et de son talent pour la guitare durant une bonne partie de la soirée et finirent tous par aller se coucher.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard.

Les vacances approchaient à grand pas, Yui partit en direction du super marché afin d'y faire des courses pour la semaine. Elle commença à traverser le passage pour piétons et remarqua qu'une voiture lui fonçait dessus, ne pouvant pas bouger… Paralyser par la peur, elle ferma les yeux puis se sentit éjecter avant de retomber lourdement.

En ré-ouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua être toujours en vie. Elle regarda devant-elle et tomba face à un visage familier, c'était l'idiot d'Hinata. Il lui sourit puis lui demanda si elle allait bien, elle répondit positivement en hochant de la tête avant de remarquer qu'elle été allongée sur lui. Gênée par cette situation, Yui se releva en sursaut et vit le conducteur de la voiture arriver vers elle paniqué.

- **Excusez-moi Mademoiselle ! Vous avez eu de la chance que votre petit ami soit là pour vous sauver.** Dit-il en s'inclinant.

- **Oui j'avoue... NON ! CE N'EST PAS MON PETIT AMI !** Répondit-elle en criant.

- **Oh excusez-moi !** retorqua-t-il en s'inclinant encore plus.

- **Ça ira monsieur mais faites plus attention la prochaine fois.** Dit Hinata tout en se dirigeant vers le conducteur.

- **Oui je ferais plus attention ! Je vais y aller maintenant.** **Veuillez m'excuser.** Répondit le conducteur toujours en panique.

Alors que ce dernier regagnait son véhicule, Hinata et Yui finnisèrent de traverser la rue pour se retrouver sur le trottoir d'en face. La jeune fille engagea la conversation.

- **Mer… Merci beaucoup… Tu m'as surement sauvé la vie…** Lui dit-elle en s'inclinant, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était toujours choquée.

- **C'est bon, relève la tête. Pas de ça entre nous.** Dit-il. Elle releva alors la tête pour observer un sourire de sa part. Il continua. **Je sais que l'on se prend la tête assez souvent à la résidence mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne t'aime pas.**

Yui commença à rougir à cette phrase et Hinata remarqua assez vite ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se corrigea et demanda que la rose ne se fasse pas d'idées. Il proposa ensuite à sa colocataire de l'aider à faire les courses, cette dernière accepta et ils partirent ensemble.

Arrivé sur place, elle continuait d'observer le jeune homme, remarquant que c'était un grand gamin, il adorait les sucreries et commença à remplir le panier, elle dut élever la voix afin de l'arrêter car sinon, ils allaient se nourrir de bonbons jusqu'à la fin du mois, même si cela ne dérangeait pas Hinata. Ils passèrent à la caisse puis repartirent vers la résidence.

A peine rentré qu'Otonashi commença déjà à demander ce qu'Hinata et Yui faisaient ensemble, la rose avait demandé à Hinata de ne pas parler de l'incident mais le roux commença à sous-entendre qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Pour lui claquer le bec, elle sortit l'énorme paquet de bonbons d'Hinata et le jeta à la figure d'Otonashi. Il s'empressa alors de l'ouvrir pour commencer à en dévorer le contenu. Hinata tenta alors de l'en empêcher, ce qui fit rire Yui, on dirait deux gamins pensa-t-elle. Mais cela ne fit pas rire Yuri qui commença à hurler, elle préparait le diner avec Kanade et ne supportait pas de voir les deux autres s'empiffrer de sucreries. Les deux garçons se calmèrent, ne voulant pas mourir jeune.

Ils dînèrent et rigolèrent durant la soirée, puis partirent dans leur chambre, Yui repensa à la folle journée qu'elle avait vécu et surtout à Hinata, ce qui la perturba. Elle décida alors de dormir pour ne plus y penser.

* * *

Un mois plus tard.

Yui rentra à la résidence après trois semaines chez elle pour les vacances d'été. Durant cette période, elle en profita pour revoir ses anciens amis et pour passer du temps avec sa mère. Il ne reste plus qu'une semaine de vacances et elle doit la passer avec ses colocataires qui ont prévu d'aller à la plage aujourd'hui justement.

La rose se leva tôt, se lava puis descendit déjeuner. Elle se retrouva avec Hinata qui été déjà levé. Ils se saluèrent mais ne dirent pas un mot. Depuis l'incident du mois dernier, leur relation avait changé, ils se chamaillaient moins et s'entendaient plus facilement.

Cependant, ils ne se parlèrent pas, profitant du calme du matin. Les autres arrivèrent chacun leur tour un peu plus tard et le groupe put enfin partir en direction de la plage la plus proche.

Hinata conduisait, étant le seul avec Otonashi à posséder son permis. Yui prit la place de passagère avant et les trois autres se tassèrent à l'arrière. Durant le trajet, beaucoup de rires furent entendu dans la voiture. Après quelques heures de routes, ils arrivèrent enfin sur place. Ils prirent leurs affaires et se placèrent sur un coin de la plage, assez calme.

Yui portait un maillot de bain deux pièces de couleur rose avec des lignes blanches, Yuri portait un maillot deux pièces de couleur bleu uni. Kanade portait un maillot deux pièces noir et bleu. Du coté des garçons, Hinata portait un short bleu foncé avec des lignes plus claires et une paire de lunettes, essayant de faire son beau gosse. Otonashi portait un short orange avec des motifs gris.

Les filles s'allongèrent mais les garçons ne pouvaient les laisser dorer comme des crêpes toute la journée. Otonashi attrapa alors Kanade pour la jeter à l'eau, celle-ci essaya de se débattre mais en vain. Hinata suivit le pas, il s'attaqua alors à Yui, ne voulant pas mourir de la main de la chef. La rose se défendit et offrit une forte résistance au jeune homme mais elle termina quand même la tête à l'eau. Ils rigolèrent tous ensemble suite à cela même si Yui se jura de rendre la pareil à son agresseur. Yuri, seule, décida de rejoindre les autres pour s'amuser.

Les jeunes ne virent pas la matinée passer. Ils s'étaient bien amusés mais ils avaient faim maintenant. Le groupe décida d'aller manger au restaurant à côté. Le repas terminé, les filles s'allongèrent pour se reposer un peu. Les garçons, comme des gamins, commencèrent à construire un château de sable.

Ils venaient de finir leur construction, fier, tel des gamins de huit ans. Otonashi discuta alors un peu avec Hinata dans un coin.

- **Bon alors, c'est quand tu vas essayer de te rapprocher de Yui ?** Demanda Le roux.

- **Ce n'est pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas mais je vais m'en prendre plein la face si j'essaie…** répondit-il.

- **Ok, on fait un pari. On va chacun aller faire un massage à une fille, je m'occupe de Kanade et toi de Yui et si elle ne te repousse pas, je t'offre ce que tu veux dans la limite du raisonnable.** Annonça-t-il.

- **Bon ok mais je risque de m'envoler dans une autre galaxie cette fois...** Répondit Hinata pas très rassuré.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers la rose, s'agenouilla derrière elle et commença à passer doucement ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, celle-ci releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, il lui sourit et lui dit de se laisser faire et de se relaxer.

Yui ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne faisait rien de méchant mais elle était extrêmement gênée. Elle reposa sa tête sur sa serviette et essaya de profiter, ce qu'elle réussit à faire assez facilement à son grand étonnement.

Les garçons se regardèrent et Otonashi fit alors un clin d'œil à Hinata, ils continuèrent comme ça une vingtaine de minutes puis se relevèrent.

Les jeunes hommes décidèrent de se poser. Yui se leva un peu après et remarqua qu'Hinata était endormi. Elle prit un seau et le remplit d'eau, partit ensuite voir sa victime et déversa le tout sur lui. Ce dernier sursauta et hurla de peur. La rose était contente, elle avait obtenu sa vengeance et se moqua d'Hinata. Il commença alors à lui courir après et ils se retrouvèrent dans l'eau à se bagarrer comme deux enfants. Les autres se joignirent à eux et ils finirent la journée à s'amuser.

Sur le chemin du retour, Otonashi prit le volant, Kanade se plaça à l'avant et les trois autres à l'arrière. Il regarda dans son rétroviseur et put voir que le groupe c'était endormi, Yui avait posé sa tête sur le bras d'Hinata, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Ils rentrèrent en début de soirée, Otonashi annonça à tout le monde de descendre, Hinata ouvrit les yeux et remarqua la rose endormie sur son bras. Il ne bougea pas, de peur de la réveiller. Elle finit par se lever, remarquant où elle avait dormi. Son visage devint rouge et elle s'excusa auprès du jeune homme qui sourit en voyant cela. Ils rentrèrent à la résidence et Yui monta rapidement dans sa chambre, encore gênée. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent plus tard pour discuter.

- **Alors, je te l'avais dit qu'elle accepterait.** Dit Otonashi en souriant.

- **Oui c'est vrai…** Répondit alors Hinata.

- **Alors, chose promise, chose due. Tu veux quoi ?**

- **Et bien… Que tu m'aide à sortir avec Yui.**

* * *

Trois mois plus tard.

Nous sommes à la fin du mois de Novembre, le froid s'installe doucement dans la ville de Tokyo. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial puisque c'est le festival du campus de Komaba de l'université, organisé par les étudiants de 1ère et 2nde années. Notre groupe est donc concerné et c'est mis à la tâche comme beaucoup d'étudiants.

Yui s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec Hinata à la résidence, ils se chamaillaient de moins en moins, ce qui arrangeait Yuri qui en avait marre de les entendre se crier dessus.

Le groupe d'ami arriva à l'entrée du festival et se séparèrent mais Hinata interpella la rose.

- **Dit moi Yui, tu te souviens que je fais partie du club de base-ball.**

- **Oui bien sûr.**

- **Est-ce que ça t'intéresse de venir me voir jouer vers 11h, le match dure une heure. On pourrait aller manger quelque chose après, c'est moi qui offre.** Demanda alors le jeune homme, en souriant.

- **Ou… Oui, si tu veux.** Répondit-elle alors en rougissant.

Ils se saluèrent et partirent chacun à leurs activités. Yui répéta avec le groupe de musique durant la matinée puis partit en direction du terrain de base-ball, elle s'assit alors dans les gradins et rechercha son idiot préféré. Elle finit par le trouver et commença à regarder le match.

Hinata avait remarqué que la rose était présente, la couleur des cheveux aidait beaucoup à la reconnaitre. Il joua alors de son mieux afin d'impressionner la jeune fille. Le match était serré, les coureurs adverses étaient sur les deuxième et troisième bases, prêt à gagner. La balle venait d'être frappée par le batteur et arriva droit vers la seconde base où se trouvait Hinata qui la rattrapa, faisant ainsi gagner le match à son équipe.

Tout le monde applaudit. Yui attendit alors le jeune sportif à l'entrée du vestiaire, celui-ci sortit quelques minutes après. Elle le félicita pour son match et ils partirent en direction d'un lieu où manger.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, elle portait un jean, un manteau marron avec un écharpe rouge. Le jeune homme portait un jean et un manteau noir.

Ils tombèrent alors sur Otonashi et Kanade qui s'occupaient d'un stand de ramens, ils s'arrêtèrent ici pour manger et commencèrent à discuter.

- **Je ne savais pas que tu jouais si bien au base-ball.** Dit alors Yui.

- **Merci. Je joue depuis que je suis petit et j'ai toujours été bon, comme si c'était naturel chez moi.** Répondit-il.

- **Je remarque.**

Otonashi ramena les bols et ils mangèrent dans le calme. Le repas terminé, Yui demanda aux autres s'ils étaient disponibles à quinze heures, elle devait faire une représentation avec son groupe au gymnase. Les autres acceptèrent et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous. Elle envoya également un message à Yuri pour lui demander, comme cette dernière s'occupait de gérer le festival, elle s'arrangea pour venir.

Il était désormais quinze heures et le gymnase était plein a craqué, l'équipe réussit à se placer devant la scène, prêt à voir la rose entrer sur scène pour jouer. Le groupe entra finalement sur la scène, Yui portait un chemisier blanc avec une jupe rouge foncé froissée, ce qui fit rougir Hinata.

Le groupa se présenta et commença à jouer.

(Pour la musique d'intro du groupe, le nom est My Soul, Your Beats (Yui vers.) pour les intéressés.)

Le groupe joua ainsi plusieurs musiques pendant une demi-heure. A la fin, Yui s'avança seule devant la scène et rejoua la musique qu'elle avait joué devant ses amis il y a plusieurs mois. A la fin, tout le monde applaudit la prestation du groupe et de Yui.

Après être sorti des coulisses, ses amis la félicitèrent, surtout Hinata, ce qui gêna la jeune fille. Yuri repartit s'occuper du festival, Otonashi et Kanade s'éclipsèrent en amoureux, laissant seul Hinata et Yui. Ce dernier proposa alors à la rose d'aller se promener un peu à deux. Cette dernière accepta.

Ils marchèrent durant plusieurs minutes, se retrouvant seuls. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'un escalier, sans savoir que c'était ici qu'Otonashi avait demandé à Kanade de sortir avec.

Ils s'assirent au bord de la fontaine et un long silence commença. Hinata se rappela les paroles de son ami ce matin.

- **Aujourd'hui, c'est une journée idéal pour lui demander, essaie de trouver un coin tranquille où tu ne seras pas gêné.** Dit alors Otonashi.

- **Peut-être mais ça ne sera pas facile…** Prétexta Hinata.

- **Ne dit pas ça, elle ne te voit plus de la même manière depuis plusieurs mois et je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver.** Dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de son ami.

- **Ok je vais essayer. Souhaite moi bonne chance.** Finit-il en souriant.

Hinata prit alors son courage à deux mains et commença à discuter avec Yui.

- **Dit moi Yui, je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?**

- **Euh… Oui vas-y.** Dit-elle hésitante.

- **Voila… Est-ce tu aimes quelqu'un ?** Demanda-t-il alors.

- **Oh heu…**

La jeune fille ne dit rien durant plusieurs secondes qui parurent une éternité pour Hinata. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait de lui, comment elle le voyait. Depuis plusieurs mois, ils s'étaient fortement rapprochés l'un vers l'autre et elle ne pouvait pas renier le voir plus qu'un simple ami. Elle finit par lui répondre.

- **Oui…**

- **Et… Qui est-ce ?** Dit Hinata, en craignant la réponse de la rose.

- **C'est… C'est toi que j'aime.** Annonça Yui rouge écarlate.

- **Vr… Vraiment ? Moi ?** Dit alors le jeune homme surpris et soulagé par la réponse de la jeune fille.

- **Bah oui idiot ! Puisque je te le dis.** **Et toi ?** Répliqua-t-elle en laissant un petit sourire apparaitre.

- **Moi ? Je t'aime aussi Yui.** Finit-il par annoncer en souriant.

Ce dernier prit alors Yui dans ses bras, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Profitant de ce moment. Puis elle releva la tête, regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux, il avança alors la tête vers elle puis l'embrassa. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux à ce moment-là.

Le nouveau couple retrouva les autres plus tard, s'affichant main dans la main. Leurs amis les félicitèrent, Otonashi fit un rapide clin d'œil à Hinata qui hocha de la tête en signe de remerciement. C'est ainsi qu'ils repartirent tous ensemble en direction de la résidence où ils finirent la soirée en rigolant.

Cinq ans plus tard.

En ce matin d'Avril, Yui ouvrit doucement les yeux, apercevant les rayons du soleil depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, entendant également quelques oiseaux siffler. Elle ressentit alors un bras autour de sa taille se resserrer, elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir le visage d'Hinata, endormi. Elle comprit alors que le matin était décidemment le plus beau moment de la journée.

* * *

Yui et Hinata sont donc toujours ensemble, ils se sont mariés il y a un an et vivent désormais ensemble à Fujisawa, au sud de Tokyo. Otonashi et Kanade vivent également ensemble. Ils se sont mariés et habitent à Tokyo. Les deux couples se voient de temps en temps. Yuri a décidé de partir dans le Nord du Japon mais continue de donner des nouvelles à ses amis.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Salut,

Voila ma première fic sur fanfiction, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je n'ai pas d'autres projet en cours pour l'instant, j'attends un nouvel anime qui me donne envie d'écrire. :)

Je vous dit à une prochaine et n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis en review. ;)


End file.
